Watrid the Hedgehog
by Watrid the OC
Summary: A story about mah fan character


(This is my first Sonic Fanfic (And Fanfic Fanfic) and I am really bad at this)

(This is through Miles Prower's POV)

2nd of Whatever month, kinda bored, not keeping track of time.

Dear, urh, holo-diary,

Sonic has been acting weird ever since the whole 'Amy thing', with an ultimate wipe out of Amy and Tikal, kinda weird I'd say. I'm not going to get into details at all. Really.

That's all.

(Let me introduce, me! I am a... lab experiment of some sort, any way, this next part is Sonic's POV in a sorta [Name:Speech] way.)

Sonic: Where is Eggman? (See, he was talking to himself when Tails came)

Tails: I dunno, you still mad about the whole fight causing... (He knew he went too far)

Sonic: No! Can't you see it was yesterday?! Seriously...

?: You, uh, wanna calm down, random blue anthro hedgehog?

Sonic and Tails: Huh?

Me: Hello? You can't see me? (I am ?.)

Sonic: You are the one who was with Amy and Tikal, right?

Me: You can see the injuries, they may be alive. Don't doubt me, they are alive!

Sonic: I am surprised that you survived, but how can a perfectly normal echidna and hedgehog survive that?

Me: Search me, mister 'I survive falls from space'.

Sonic: Tell me where they are.

Me: Ok. You two grab on and... Chaos Control!

(I did just perform Chaos Control)

Sonic and Tails: Woah!

Me: So, you wanna see them?

Sonic: Yes."

Me: Let me warn you, it's disgusting.

(We see Amy and Tikal in a Tank with tubes running out of it)

Me: A lab experiment, just like how Me and Shadow were created, except I'm not a goth.

Sonic: How can we shut it down?

Me and Tails: Obviously the Main Control Panel.

Sonic: And where's that?

Me: I can see one on the unconscious body of Tikal, so, anyone up?

(Tails goes for the task and succeeds. The two bodies fall.)

Me: Can you remember I can morph?

(I morph into a massive robot bat with claws.)

Me: Hop on and I'll grab the girls.

Part 2

(All 5 of us are in Tails' workshop)

Me: This ain't gonna work.

Tails: It is!

Amy: Wuh?

Tails: See?

Tikal: Whu?

Me: Stop coincidently rubbing it in!

Sonic: Oh yeah! Now I don't have to defeat the boss there!

Me, Tails, Amy and Tikal: You what?!

Sonic: Oh. Yeaaaaaaaaah. I'm now endangering the Master Emerald, Mina, Shadow, Metal, That Stupid Lab and The World.

Tails: Mina?

Tikal: The Master Emerald?

Me: The lab, Metal and the world?! And Shadow?

Sonic: Whoops.

All: Oh No!

Sega: Oh crud.

Real me: Why did I think of this?

Something: Blub.

(At Angel Island)

Knuckles: Hey guys, long time no see!

Sonic: Hey Knuckles, long time no see!

Tails: Hey Knuckles, long time no see!

Amy: Hey Knuckles, long time no see!

Tikal: Hey Knuckles, long time no see!

Me: Just shut the hell up! There's a giant robot killing everything!

Mina: Help!

Me: Stereotypical Woman Cliche!

Mina: Up yours!

Me in real life: Oh, kah den.

Me: Fuck you!

Tails: What the hell?!

Me: Shut up!

Knuckles: You're breaking the fourth wall!

Mina: What?

(Mina then got killed from a high height)

Me: Really?! What?!

Tails: No, way, am I going to believe Mina's dead.

Part 3

Me: Tails, you've got to believe, and get over it!

(Tails passed out)

Me: Well, Miles is out.

Sonic: Ummm, Yeaaaaaaaaah. About that.

(Then Tails is crushed)

(Sonic passed out)

Me: What?!

Tikal: Knuckles!

(Knuckles is now pulverized)

(Tikal faints and gets killed too)

Amy: Sonic, no!

(Amy tries to save Sonic but dies next to him)

Me: No! I'm alone!

(Thump thump)

Scientist 1: The operation 'Galvanised' is nearing completion.

Scientist 2: Nearly!

Scientist 3: Wait! It's breaking out!

(Smash)

Me: (Grunt) Huh, is this the ARK?

Sonic: Yes, I see you are out!

Tails: And quick too, they were about to pull the kill switch if you would have died in there. The simulation.

Amy: He is the One?

Shadow: Yes.

Rouge: He looks like Big Blue!

Sonic: Except red.

Rouge: So the Big Red!

Me: Ms Amy.

Amy: It's a Mrs now.

Sonic: No it isn't!

Me: Ms Rouge, am I right?

Rouge: Sure, hon.

Gun agent 1: Move out!

Me: Grab on to me and Shadow.

Shadow: You know Chaos Control?

Me: Yup.

Me and Shadow: Chaos Control!

(We are teleported to the ground)


End file.
